


Stark Internship

by Marthaye



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marthaye/pseuds/Marthaye
Summary: Peter's internship at Stark Industries





	Stark Internship

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by official trailer,l really love that photo!  
> I am not a native English speaker, sorry for the grammatical mistakes

Tony looks at that photo, which was carefully framed by someone. The boy and the man were both happy in the picture, although the man held an expression trying to make himself look cool. They both made a “v” sign over each other’s head. A good memory. Now he loses it, the boy is missing.

A smile fills his mouth as he remembered the joyful time he spent with Peter, but there is deep pain under his eyes, he can never forget the scene when the kid left his arms.

”Tony, we must leave now.” calls Steve. The whole team are waiting him outside. The war is on, he thinks, this is the fight for the people they lost, for the survival of mankind.

He hides the photograph in his chest pocket, and walks out firmly.

They will definitely win this war.

 

 

*

Kids are one of the most annoying creatures in the world.

Especially this talkative spiderling, who is still a teenager in his sixteenth.

After he refused to join the Avengers, messed up the press conference Tony had planned for him, he still called him boldly, hoping to get an internship at Stark Industries.”Mr Stark, our school requires everyone to find a corporate summer internship, all I can think of is you , please give me a chance. ”

In the end he agreed to Peter's request and put him in charge of Pepper.

 

Peter made it really like that. On the first day of the internship, he got a suit, even a tie, and the hair was glued with hair gel, which was like a decent adult.

But his suit color was too ugly, when Tony saw that his loose yellow suit, he almost laughed out loud.

A funny image.

Pepper was surprised about Tony’s coming. After all, Tony has always handed the company over to her management, rarely asks the company's affairs.

He went straight to the internship department, Peter was working hard on a bunch of reports.Poor kid, Tony was extremely sympathetic to him.

”Hey, boss!” As soon as he saw him coming in, Peter’s eyes sparkled and he quickly waved him.

Boss, Tony is very satisfied with this title. ”lt’s lunch time now, let’s go out and eat something good.”

“But Miss Potts --” Peter hesitated.

“Don’t worry, l will talk to her. Stop reading these boring files and get some fun.” He took the boy’s hand and walked out of the company, they had a wonderful lunch time.

 

In the evening, Tony would invite Spiderman into his lab. Peter is very talented in physics and chemistry. Without Tony’s help, he made a lot of things independently. Although They differ greatly in age, to his surprise, Peter could read many of Tony’s experimental ideas. After Bruce left, he never found such a like-minded partner.

He likes this kid, this pure, responsible boy. The best side he has never seen from himself. It's hard to define the relationship between them, Tony is happy to be his life mentor. “l believe you will go to MIT in the future.” 

 

After a month of internship, Tony awarded him an internship certificate. Pepper Potts issued it. ” Now you can show off to your classmates.” Tony said to him.

“Can I take a photo with you?” Spiderman blushed and asked him

Of course, they did’t have a real picture together. ”Happy, take a photo for us.”

He grabbed the boy and felt that something wrong. He took a piece of sunglasses out of the pocket, holding a cool look in front of the camera. 

” Look at the camera. Three, two, one! Ok ,the job is done.”

When the photo was flushed out, he discovered that the boy had nervously put the certificate in the wrong direction, and they did the same tricks to each one.Such a piece of interesting work, he smiled, it's one of his favorite photos now. Tony framed the photo, and place it where he can see it directly.  
After that, Peter harassed him more frequently. Text him, call him. Sometimes there are hundreds of messages in his voicemail waiting for him to listen. Peter is such a talktive and naughty guy.  
He feels glad Spiderman is on his team. 

 

*

When he falls into darkness, he thinks of the old golden days. He misses it.  
Wherever Peter is, he will take him home safe and sound.


End file.
